


Vodka Plans Everything

by EmoPenguin4



Series: Alcoholic's Intent [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPenguin4/pseuds/EmoPenguin4
Summary: Rook, stumbling around drunk, decides to rest inside the closest building he can find. When he finds out John is inside, all plans change and the only thing he wants to rest inside is John Seed.





	1. Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> More drunk Garret/Rook. He's always drunk when I'm writing him for a reason.

Rook stumbles around on the dirt path, clutching a bottle of vodka in a vice grip. He's been wandering aimlessly for a few hours, somehow managing to avoid confrontation at this time of night. All he has on him is his radio, a sidearm, and some emergency booze to make a molotov. Not that it really matters, he won't do that unless it's an absolute emergency.

He falls down, tripping over a rock and landing on the floor in a heap. Miraculously, his vodka survives the fall. Discomforted groans burble out of the Deputy's mouth as he tries to stand up. A ranch. Not that he can tell who it belongs to right now, but he's more than happy to find any kind of shelter after being lost and getting drunk. He stumbles into the ranch and sees a person leaning over a table and some blue stuff. "H-hey man," Rook's words come out in a slur.

The man turns to look at Rook and suddenly, sharp blue pierces through the fog and haze. "Deputy," John says, considering his approach.

But Rook is sloshed as hell. "Bro, we're off work. Jus' call me Garret." Rook raises his bottle with a confident laugh.

"Garret," John rolls the name around his tongue like a succulent piece of fruit. "Why are you here?"

"Whaddya mean 'why am I here'," Rook starts, his inebriated demeanor becoming more readily apparent to John, "this is the usual hangout and you're Roderich, right?"

John breathes in and slides his hand down his face. "Are you drunk?"

"What's it look like to you, Rick?" Rook pulls out his second bottle of vodka for John. "Drink something, lighten up."

John takes the bottle and places it on the table. "Listen," he pauses to think about Rook's name, "Garret. I'm John Seed and this is my ranch. You're all alone in enemy territory right now, drunk and confused," he says, placing his hands on Rook's shoulders. "You should leave and sober up in a safe area and then come back to me so we can fight."

Rook looks confused for a second. "John," the name leaves his lips like someone will come take him away if he speaks too loudly. "John, I'm with John," he repeats.

"Yes, you're with me," John replies. "Now leave before--"

Rook tackles John to the floor and smacks their lips together. The Deputy, with a lack of coordination, opens his mouth around John's and continuously prods and presses, looking for another tongue to tangle with. John blinks before realizing what's going on. John grabs the Deputy's shoulders firmly and tries to push him away. "Garret, what are you doing?"

Rook lets out an irritated growl. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me, John. I'm horny as hell."

Sure enough, the reminder comes in the form of something poking at John's thigh. "You need to sober up."

"I'm drunk as fuck," Rook starts, "but I know who I like to fuck." 

John is taken aback by how forward Rook is, currently. John has only ever known the sober Rook with a bitter edge and a license to kill. He's only ever known the enemy with little regard for life including his own. Maybe this is Rook's release, being constantly inebriated because he has to bury these unusual feelings under the surface. No one would approve of a relationship between enemies.

So John kisses back. He pulls in Rook while the Deputy was considering ranting and raving about sex appeal and hesitation, but thoughts fly away when finally there are lips on his. John doesn't miss the surprised groan coming from the Deputy.

They break for air. "Thought you would never do it," Rook says with a small hint of triumph in their voice. "Does this mean we fuck?"

"Under my rules," John says, a mischievous edge to his voice. "Stand up and follow me."

Rook tries to push himself up to his feet. "I can't," he whines. "Fuck."

Rook's constant failure to stand up simulates grinding, and John soon gets hard against Rook's game of bumper cars. "Garret, stop," John tries, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Can I just floor hump you," Rook suggests, seriously considering the option at this point. "I just wanna get my rocks off and you're honestly being boring right now."

"You will not do anything remotely sexual with me," John tries to get Rook off him, failing because of the difference in physical strength.

Rook shoves a thigh between John's legs, not missing the moan coming from the Baptist's lips. "Bite your tongue, pretty boy. The pants never lie." Rook rubs a thigh on John's rising erection. "It's too hard to ignore, you know?"

John tries his best to contain his sexual urges. "Silence, that is the work of your temptations attempt to wrench me free of all my hard work."

"Hard work can't be harder than this," Rook says with a horny grin, almost pressing his knee against John's full bulge. "And another thing," deviance fully apparent in his voice. "I know all you want right now is a fat dick up your ass, making you scream and beg for release that only good boys will ever get."

John snarls and in a moment of adrenaline rolls their bodies around, pushing Rook into the floor. "For fuck's sake! You're being difficult, Garret. Maybe I can change that," John says with an edge of tension. "Why don't we settle this in the bedroom?"

Rook chuckles, finally feeling a bit turned on. "You're playing the big boy now, wait till I get my hands on your pretty ass."

"Try me," John says, pulling Rook up to stand. "I will prove to you that you speak out your own urges."

"Then lead the way, big boy," Rook replies in a teasing, seductive tone. John won't admit it, but that voice makes his legs shake ever so slightly, blood rushing to when pent up urges are released.

It only takes a few minutes before John slams the door behind Rook. It only takes a few seconds before John pins Rook against the wall. It only takes moments before John sticks his tongue down Rook's throat. They're both frantically exciting each other, swallowing moans and saliva and curses and harsh praise.

"Fun starts when everyone's naked," Rook whispers, his tone casual yet enough to make John want to unleash all his sexual tension. "Get your ass on the bed."

John unbutton his vest as Rook unzips his jacket. Up until that point, everytime John had kissed Rook, he tasted the alcohol and want. He smelled the vodka, dirt, and grass. The belt proved difficult for Rook to remove, but John undoes it easily. "I'm thinking about spanking you," John says with the belt in hand.

"You're gonna have to force me to bend over before I can accept that as a joke, big boy." Rook shimmies out of his pants and boots, John following suit. Soon enough, Rook allows himself to be dragged to bed. Rook didn't mind taking it every now and then, but he's going to show John who will really come out on top.

John crawls on top of Rook, nails dragging across the hairy expanse of Rook's chest. John pinches a nipple, and Rook lets out a delighted groan. "What a wide receiver," John says in awe. He's never had the chance to have such a big man underneath him, awaiting his touch. It fills him with a sense of power. Rook must submit to John. He must say "yes".

"You done playing pinball, big boy," Rook asks, followed by a breathy moan. "I got more than bumpers. There's the paddle down there, too," he says while dragging John's free hand down to touch everything hot and burning. "Right there," Rook says with John's hand curled around the Deputy's length.

"How sinful," John declares, sizing up Rook's erection with his hand. "A large tool made for debauchery and you want to use it on me?"

"Eventually," Rook remarks with an easy tone. "But I'm letting you play first. Just to get a feel of what you like."

John responds with an upset grunt. "Are you going easy on me, Deputy?"

"Garret," he reminds.

"Then, Garret," John says in a full voice, dripping with distorted desire. "Let me show you exactly how I like to play." John crawls over Rook and sits against the headboard. "Come lay your bare ass on my lap."

Rook crawls over and does just that. He wiggles his ass for dramatic effect. "Oh, what is John going to do to me?" Rook can feel his cock resting over John's thigh, and it takes some effort for him to not start humping like crazy.

Rook feels a sharp sensation and hears a smack. The guy just smacked his ass. "You need to be punished, Garret," John says, his arousal becoming more readily apparent in his voice and in the hard sensation pressing against Rook's hip.

"Holy shit, that's hot," Rook replies breathlessly. He tries to lift his ass in the air jut a bit for John to get better leverage. "Spank me more, daddy."

"Yeah, that's it," John says, rubbing over the reddening spot on Rook's ass. "Call me daddy, and daddy will keep giving."

"Daddy," a light giggle. Smack. "I want your fingers inside me, daddy."

"Then suck on them," John commanded. John's fingers trace over Rook's open mouth. He pushes his fingers inside, Rook already salivating heavily. "Such a dirty man, willing to do anything for his daddy. Isn't that right, Garret?"

Rook continues to suck on John's fingers, ready to go along with anything at this point. He's biding his time, holding his orgasm for when he's ready to force John onto his knees.

"Stop," John says, pulling his fingers out of Rook. A whine emits from Rook, but it's quickly replaced by a moan when John pushes those very same fingers inside of Rook. "Open up for daddy."

Rook's panting heavily. All things considered, he didn't expect John to indulge him like this. He thought he would be dismissed as a stupid drunkard who lives with little regard for his own life. He just wanted to fuck with this man on both ends. 

It takes a while for Rook to register the finger inside his ass. He was so deep within his thoughts that he didn't realize John was asking for lip service. "Hey, beg for daddy's dick."

Right. He wanted to play that game. Rook takes this opportunity push his ass against John's fingers, saying, "Your fingers are already filling me up so much... I don't know if I could take your long, hard cock. Please don't tear me up, daddy."

Rook knows what John likes. Pain in all forms. Taking and giving is all it really takes to make John want. Fake it till you make it, Rook thinks. "You're such a tight little slut," John emphasises slut with a smack. "Only two fingers and you're already thinking I won't fit, hm?"

Rook can't wait to turn the tables on him. "I-I’m sorry. I don't think I can take something as big as yours," Rook whimpers in a beg.

"I can't wait to break you in," John releases in a soft breath. "You'll be so tight and warm. And so willing too," his fingers spread and scissor inside Rook, and he actually does moan. Giving can be just as good as receiving, if it's done right.

"Please open me up or it won't fit," Rook whispers, a violated look on his face. "Daddy," he adds under his breath.

"You really know how to tickle a guy's pride," John leans in and whispers in Rook's ear. "But I hope you're ready for daddy's big dick." John pushes away from Rook, standing over the vulnerable deputy. "Ass up," he remarks.

Rook lifts his hips and breathes. All according to plan.


	2. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook and John take turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly sorry this part took a while to push out. Inspiration has been drained from me.

Rook feels the way John slides against him, shaft firmly pressed between asscheeks. Rook attempts to reach behind him, but John simply grabs his wrist and snarls. "Don't try anything. You don't move until daddy says so."

Rook faces away from John, saying, "Yes, daddy." He discretely rolls his eyes and decides to test John's patience. He rolls his hips on John's length, and gets an eager response in the form of thighs smacking against thighs. 

"Daddy's gonna put it in your tight hole, get ready," he speaks, his tone heady with attraction to Rook's prostrate form. He prods at Rook's hole and pushes in. Rook sucks in a sharp breath, doing his best to adjust. "I want to hear you beg."

Right. He has to do that. He looks back at John like he didn't hear anything. "What?"

John grinds his hips into Rook, frustrated with the response. Rook emits a sharp sound of displeasure from John suddenly pushing deeper. "I said beg."

"Ow," Rook complains, feeling a stinging moment of friction. "Too fast, John."

"Shut up and beg like the bitch you are," John says in exasperation, smacking both of Rook’s asscheeks. "Do it for daddy."

Rook pants softly. "Y-yes, daddy." He swallows and follows suit, standing on his knees and leaning back on John. "I want it..."

"Yeah," John asks. His hands touch and spread on Rook's chest, quietly trailing down his stomach. "What do you want?"

"I want it, thick, hard, and inside me," Rook teases, backing into John's hips. Yes, he feels above average, but not as big as Rook is boasting. "It might hurt, but fill me up. I want you to spread my tight hole open with your stiff cock."

John suddenly grips Rook's erection in one hand, pointer finger rubbing over the slit. "I will fill you up, and I'll make sure you enjoy.

Rook sucks in a moan and clenches hard from the sensation on his tip. "Wait, that's a bit much."

John's laugh tickles Rook's nape. "Are you...sensitive?" John rubs again as he says this, drawing an unusually high moan from Rook. "You are. This will be enjoyable."

"Shutthefuckup, Seed."

"What was that," John asks, grabbing Rook's base and pulling up, teasingly pinching at the tip. "Daddy couldn't hear you."

Rook groans. In delight or exasperation, he can't say. "Just hurry up and dump it in me, I'm impatient."

John snarls and tightens his grip on Rook's shaft, causing him to flinch. "Daddy will do what he wants, capiche?"

"The last time I heard that word was in the old Spiderman cartoon."

"Garret!" John yells, his grip on Rook's length tightening. Rook groans in discomfort. "Shut up, be a good boy, and moan for me!"

Rook might honestly forget his plan at this rate if John keeps trying to pull at the reins like this. "Then fuck me. Pound me into this bed. I like talking shit, so fuck me so hard I become mute. Don't just tell me to shut up, make me."

"Fuck," John swears under his breath. "That turned me on. A lot."

"So go ahead, take what you want from me and I'll push right ba-- ah!"

John's thrusts are frenzied and wild as he bites down on Rook's shoulders, not giving him a second to rest. John's moans are muffled on Rook's shoulder, and Rook himself is pushed into the bed under the pressure of John's weight. Rook can feel John's teeth break skin, and it draws out a long groan of pain mixing with pleasure. 

Rook's mind goes blank on the spot when he feels he's on the verge of orgasm. "Stop," he groans.

John does pause momentarily. "What the fuck?"

Rook tries to push himself up, which proves a bit difficult with John on his body. "Stop." 

John pulls out from Rook, his face actually tinged with concern. "Are you well? I didn't... take it too far, did I?"

Rook rolls onto his back and gives himself a moment to calm down before he prematurely releases. He can't let his plan go to waste. "Give me a minute."

John leans over Rook's body and inspects the shoulder. "Did I bite you too hard?" Rook reaches for John. John takes Rook's hand. "What do you need?"

"Come closer," Rook barely whispers. John leans forward in hopes that he could better understand what Rook is trying to say.

Rook immediately grabs John's torso and flips them both over. "Well, I know what I want," Rook breathes as he presses John's chest down with his forearm. A hand pins John's wrists above him, rendering the man unable to easily fight back. "Need is a different matter."

John's face reddens as he considers what Rook is trying to do. "Let me go this instant, Garret. I've indulged you and thought I had done something worrying to you."

Rook licks his lips and leans down, his nose pressing against John's neck. "You know, I'm surprised you still smell this good this late at night."

"I shower more than once a day," John off-handedly remarks. "I don't like feeling sweaty most times."

"You're gonna need another shower after this," Rook replies with as much flippancy. "I'll make you sweat from the amount of screaming you're gonna want to muffle."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a response to your earlier question of what I need," he pulls away from John's neck and smiles. "What I need is your ass."

John snarls and tries to push against Rook's hands with no results. "I absolutely refuse."

Rook lets go of John's chest and instead his free hand wanders down John's torso. "We will see soon enough." John tries to move with his chest unblocked, but his struggling proves pointless. Rook's hand travels down to John's shaft, giving it a few eager strokes. "This is a bit thick, I'll give you that." Rook's hand then moves farther down, feeling an unusual amount of hair. "You don't shave your ass or something?"

"Shut up," he says. "We don't really have much in the way of removing ass hair here."

Rook shakes his head. "Pitiful. I'm sure you've felt like complaining about your hairy ass at least once."

"All the time when I have to wash. It gets reall-- hey!"

Rook tests a finger on John's hole, and he's unusually loose. "Someone's been playing with themself recently."

"Quiet!"

"Did you think about me while you were doing this, John?"

John pushes his head back into the pillows. "Honestly. If I answer honestly, will you hurry up?"

"Maybe. I'm at my limit, y'know."

John breathes. "I always think of you when I indulge myself in lust. I don't tell anyone here in Eden's Gate, not even the Father. For some reason, he doesn't seem to disturb me about it."

Rook inserts two fingers into John, who gasps slightly. Rook pushes as deeply as he can, his fingers curling up as much as he can, trying to find the right spot to make John writhe.

"G-Garret, what are you..."

Rook finds just the right spot, one swipe lasting longer than usual. John's back arches up, a surprised and strangled gasp leaving his lips. Rook's smug laughter fills the air. Rook continues rubbing back and forth at that spot that manages to get John to respond the right way. All John can do is scream.

"Garret!" John pants heavily. His mouth is open, his tongue resting on his lips. "Garret! Fuck, that's good!"

When Rook inevitably pulls his fingers out, John whines and tries to push himself downward to find something to fill him up again. Rook watches as John slowly descends. John presses against Rook's dick.

"That. Put that inside me."

Rook lets go of John's wrists and crawls over him, leaning against the headboard. "Work for it."

John scrambles to seat himself in Rook's lap, wasting almost no time in aligning himself with Rook's cock. John allows himself to lean back against Rook's chest for support. "Hold my hips and keep me steady," John asks, his breathing a bit uneven.

Rook rests his hands on John's hips as soon as their bodies make contact, John managing to slide all the way down to Rook's base. John shifts in Rook's lap, sighing contentedly. "I could honestly stay like this forever," John relaxes into Rook, practically melting from how satisfied he must feel.

Rook flicks at John's ear with his tongue. "You've always wanted this, haven't you?"

John squirms, shifting again in Rook's lap. "Yes."

Rook reaches around John, gripping his erection and rubbing with a palmful of precum. "You've always wanted to do perverted things with me? Wanted to fuck me boneless and vice versa?"

John's hips lift. "Y-yes. God, yes."

"Aren't you happy you got both things tonight?"

John starts moving up and down on Rook's cock. "I'm ecstatic."

Rook starts stroking John, simply for the reason that endurance is the last thing Rook can pull of with how far John went earlier. "I wanna hear your scream when you orgasm. I wanna see semen dripping down your stomach. I wanna see you clean yourself up with your fingers."

John groans and thrusts back and forth, pushing up at Rook's hand and pushing down into Rook's hips. "Then release inside me, it's all I ask," John's tone is breathy, his energy is waning. 

Rook does his best to time his strokes and thrusts with that of John's, both men just breathing and moaning each other's name. Surprisingly, they both continue to the end quietly. John hits his peak as he moans and presses his hips firmly against Rook's cock, ass milking Rook for all he's worth. Not long after, Rook follows suit and spills with a final thrust. Rook muffle himself by sucking on John's shoulder, throbbing and pumping still inside John. When Rook finally finishes, John swipes a finger on the semen settling on his stomach. 

John turns his hips to face Rook. John daintily inserts a finger into his mouth, making lewd noises while sucking. "Christ, John, are you trying to convince me to start a second round?"

"I would not mind," John leans and presses his chest against Rook's, stealing breath and lips at the same time. John prods with his tongue, sliding inside Rook's mouth. They share a kiss like this for a minute.

Rook leans forth and changes their position on the bed. Rook is lying down with John still resting on top. "I'm gonna pull out and head back."

"Now?" John whines and grinds against Rook. "It's late and you're drunk."

Rook pulls out regardless of John's complaints. Rook grabs his clothes and dresses himself.

In no later than 15 minutes is Rook out the door, his staggering greatly lessened as he walks away with purpose. John watches from his window, not feeling the need to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping I'm not being unrealistic here. It's just that when I was drunk, I could do everything I usually do but with loose limbs.


End file.
